The present invention relates to a car stereo provided with a detachable grille, and more particularly to an automatic ejection system for improving the prevention of theft of the car stereo.
Increase in use of sophisticated car stereo in recent years has caused increase in the theft of the stereo. In order to prevent the theft of the stereo, there has been proposed measures for the stereo. In accordance with one of the measures, a grille having a plurality of push buttons for the stereo is provided to be separated from the body of the stereo, and is detachably attached to the front portion of the stereo.
FIG. 4 shows the above described prior art. The car stereo comprises a car stereo body 21 and a detachable grille 22 attached to the body 21. The body 21 has a recessed panel 23 mounted at the front thereof. At an upper central portion of the panel 23 is formed a cassette opening 24 having a cover 25, which coincides with a cassette opening 26 of the grille 22.
A series of terminals 28 connected to terminals (not shown) provided on the back of the grille 22 is disposed at the right-hand side of the panel 23. Numeral 29 designates a cassette tape. The grille 22 has various push buttons 27.
In order to attach the grille 22 on the body 21, the grille 22 is positioned to the recess of the panel 23. The grille 22 is then pushed to close the panel 23. Thus, the grille 22 fits in the recess of the panel 23, and is locked by a push-push mechanism provided in the body 21. If the grille 22 is forcibly depressed at the side thereof, the lock mechanism is released by the push-push mechanism, so that the grille 22 can be removed from the body 21.
In order to playback the cassette tape 29, the tape 29 is inserted into the body 21 through the opening 24 of the panel 23 and the opening 26 of the grille 22. The tape 29 is loaded in the playback position by a loading device provided in the body 21. Thus, the playback of the tape starts.
When the grille 22 is taken out, the stereo body 21 loses the appearance as a car stereo. Hence, if the driver takes the grille 22 with him when leaving the vehicle, the theft of the car stereo is prevented.
However, in the conventional car stereo, when the grille 22 is removed from the body 21, the cassette tape 29 remains in the body 21, and the cover 25 of the opening 24 is slightly opened. Thus, a part of the tape 29 can be seen from the opening as shown in FIG. 4. Accordingly, the existence of the car stereo is suggested, prevention of theft of the car stereo is not ensured.
Furthermore, if the cover 25 is opened, dust may enter the body, causing the trouble of the car stereo.
If the grille 22 is detached without taking out the tape from the body 21, the grille 22 is attached to the body 21 again and an ejection button provided on the grille 22 must be operated. This is very troublesome operation.